Embrace
by Blackfang64
Summary: Haruka is having trouble sleeping, could a certain Kyoto girl calm Haruka's nerves? Haruzuke oneshot, fluff


**Author: I apologise for my last Haruka and Shizuru story as it did indeed seemed rushed so I hope this makes up for it. It's going to be a while before I update 'Oneechan' as I've got lots of school work to catch up on so I hope the readers will be patient.**

**Embrace **

_I feel so tired, why can't things just be simple. _

Her head gently resting against the window, her amethyst eyes wondered up and down her reflection.

_When was the last time I had a good night's sleep I wonder? _

Her eyelids began to slowly drop over her eyes, if weren't her ability to snap out of her drowsiness she would be asleep now.

_Sleep, that's all I want right now. _

Her loud yawn drowned her out from hearing the door opening revealing a tall honey brunette girl. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she had trouble trying to stay awake. The brunette smiled warmly, walking quietly behind the girl she stood but a few inches from the girl.

_I just wish the school council meetings weren't so long and boring. _

Opening her arms out, the brunette snaked her arms around the girl's sides resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

_Hmm that feels nice, wait what!? _

The blonde shook her head around so fast that she cheek came into contact with the brunette's lips. Neither one moved, their positions remained the same before the other spoke out. "What the shell are you doing bubuzuke?!" the blonde screamed out causing a wince from the brunette.

"Ara would Haruka-san keep it down, your going to have trouble going to sleep like that" the Kyoto girl replied, her arms still locking tight over her target.

"What makes you think I'm tired?" Haruka's tone had calmed down but a shot of harshness was covering it.

"Haruka, I know you better then anyone and I can see you've had trouble sleeping"

_How could she know me, I don't even talk to her about myself. _

"…Baka…"

"Haruka must stop pushing herself so hard, your efforts have been good yes but your health is more important" Shizuru's head rested against the girl's back.

"What makes you care…" turning her head away from the girl's eyes, a sigh escaped from Shizuru's lips.

"Haruka, you see me as an enemy during school, but after school were friends" Shizuru's arms tightened slightly around Haruka's waist.

…_Friends? What makes her think we're friends? _

"I'm not even tire…" a yawn escaped form her mouth ignoring the small chuckle she could hear. "Just leave me alone"

"Haruka, I'm not going anywhere"

"Then just let go off me, I don't need you to-"

"I'm not letting go either, you look as though you could collapse at any second, so I'm staying here, like it or not" Haruka went quiet.

_If she's going to stay, would she loosen her grip on me. Any closer and I could feel her- _

"How do you do it bubuzuke?" Haruka spoke above the silence.

"Do what?"

"You do so well at school, you never get angry or tired, you always speak so politely to everyone and even at the council meetings you're always full of ideas. Everyone loves you…"

"And Haruka doesn't?"

_Do I hate her? I do I guess, but just because she think she's better then me. _

Nodding her head in reply Shizuru felt a little taken back. "Believe it or not, I'm pretty much like you" she could hear a gasp escape from Haruka. "With you, you can be yourself and express your opinions with carefree. I live my life behind a mask"

_A mask? The great Fujino lives a fake life; she isn't so big now is she._

"I guess you're more pathetic then I thought…" pausing, Haruka closed her eyes. "…but it's good to see a human side of you" Shizuru smiled warmly, if only a little.

"Why has Haruka not moved away from me?" Haruka's eye shot wide open at hearing the question.

_She's right, here she is hugging me and I haven't even swore my head off. What's wrong with me? _

"I'm just too tired to fight bubuzukeeeee…." Haruka yawned before shutting her eyes again. Shizuru listened in hearing the sounds of soft snores coming from Haruka. Shizuru giggled in joy at the sight of the sleeping Haruka.

"Haruka may hate me, but she's still a good friend none the less" Shizuru carefully sat herself down while Haruka was still in her arms. Lying with her back against the wall and a sleeping Haruka tucked in her arms, she rested her chin on top of Haruka's head, before placing a gentle kiss.

"I suppose you'll never know about my feelings for you" she whispered. "Haruka, I want you to know that I will always love you, friend or foe"

**End **

**Author: I hope this wasn't too rushed; I just wanted it to be a nice Haruka and Shizuru oneshot. Read and review to let me know if I did alright.**


End file.
